


Marry me, please?

by XSanversW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversW/pseuds/XSanversW
Summary: Post 2x22. Continuation of the propousal.





	Marry me, please?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Cásate conmigo, por favor?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068647) by [XSanversWES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversWES/pseuds/XSanversWES)



> I didn't expect that. I was so shocked, I'm still shocked. Just enjoy it!

Maggie saw Alex standing on the balcony of the DEO, but she was with Kara, so she gave them time to talk. She couldn’t even imagine for what Kara was going through. Just the thought of losing Alex made her sick.

She will talk to Kara about Mon-El later, now it was sister time.

When she sees that Kara is gone, she starts to walk towards Alex, who was too distracted to notice that Maggie was behind her. Maggie wraps her arms around Alex and the last one melts into her embrace. Closing her eyes for a moment, Alex thinks about what Kara just said _"just, never let her go"_ and she never wants Maggie to go. Life it’s too short, right?

"She'll be okay" Maggie says, in a whisper, her mouth against Alex’s shoulder.

"I hope so" because she does, because she can’t imagine her life without Maggie in it, and Kara must be feeling like her world is falling apart and she can’t do anything to stop it.

"Hey" Maggie says as she makes Alex turn around, so she can look her girlfriend at the eyes "I know the Danvers girls, you don’t break easy- "

"Marry me" Alex says quickly.

Maggie freezes in the middle of the sentence, trying to belive what she just heard. It’s been a long day, damn, it’s been a long week, maybe she just heard that wrong. It can’t be truth, can it?

"Excuse me?" she asks, because she still can’t believe it.

"Seriously, marry me" Alex says more confident this time, looking Maggie at the eyes, all of her feelings exposed.

"Please?" she says almost in a whisper, hoping that Maggie says yes, because she wants all the firsts, because life is too short, because she wants her forever.

They stay in silence, Alex waiting for Maggie to answer. Maggie still trying to believe it. And she does, because a smile strats to grow on her face, and the dimples appeared, and Alex already knows the answer but she needs to hear it, she needs to be sure. Because she knows Maggie, she knows that Maggie needs time to proces things.

What she doesn’t know, is that Maggie knows that she want Alex to be her wife since she found out that Alex was kidnapped. Since she realized that Alex could have died and she didn’t have the chance to say 'I love you'. But it was too soon, too fast and she didn’t want to scare Alex.

Before she has the chance to give her an answer, Alex starts rambling.

"I-I know that I don’t have a ring, I don’t even know if I have to buy two rings" they laught at that "but besides all that, Kara said something that stayed with me, and I don’t want you to go, I don’t want me to go. We both have dangerous jobs and we are exposed every day, and today more than ever. We almost lost the world for gods sake, and I don’t want to leave before I get to see you in a white dress walking towards me, or me walking to you in a suit or whatever, I don’t know how that works either. Do we have to wear a dress or-"

"Yes" Maggie cuts her rambling, because Alex was getting nervous again.

"Yes?" Alex asks, because she can’t believe it.

Maggie nodds cupping Alex’s face, Alex puts her arms around Maggie’s waist, pulling her closer, kissing her softly, with all of her love. She pulls away slightly and rest her forehead against Maggie’s. And for a moment, just for an instant, they forgot about everything.

"Alex?’’

‘’Mmm’’

‘’Take me home’’


End file.
